


A Klaus of Many Closets

by eli_in_dysturbia



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One (1) F-Bomb, Sharing Clothes, Siblings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_in_dysturbia/pseuds/eli_in_dysturbia
Summary: Klaus steals his siblings' clothes. Pure, silly fluff.





	A Klaus of Many Closets

**Author's Note:**

> A series of snapshots, not in chronological order, happening between the ages of 13 and 17

**One**  
  
Luther paused as he walked past the sitting room, cocking his head slightly in confusion and taking a few steps backwards to squint at his brother, who was currently lounging on the sofa. He cleared his throat.  
  
"That's... uh, that's my sweater."  
  
Klaus looked up at Luther, then down at himself, at the soft, oversized sweater hanging off of his skinny frame, holding one arm out to inspect it and flopping the end of the sleeve slightly.  
  
"Nope. Definitely mine."  
  
Luther made a faint, mildly distressed sound.  
  
"Klaus, that's obviously my sweater. It's way too big on you."  
  
Klaus flipped the end of the sleeve back and forth again, then let his arm drop back down into his lap, tipping his head against the back of the sofa and giving his brother a lopsided grin.  
  
"I like my sweaters big. Don't you know? It's all the rage," Luther's face scrunched up, perplexed, and Klaus giggled to himself, "You look constipated, Luther."  
  
"Just- Stay out of my stuff, okay?"  
  
Klaus giggled again, the end of his sleeve flailing as he waved after his brother's retreating form.  
  
\---  
  
**Two**  
  
"Those are _my_ jeans, Klaus."  
  
Klaus paused, posing in front of the mirror in Diego's room, and glanced over his shoulder to where Diego scowled from the doorway.  
  
"No, they're not. They're mine."  
  
Diego made a frustrated sound, somewhere between a growl and a groan.  
  
"You're in _my_ room," He gestured around the small space, then at Klaus' legs, "Wearing _my_ jeans."  
  
Klaus looked around, appraising the bedroom, then shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's definitely your room," He conceded, turning to check out his ass in the mirror, humming as he smoothed the heavy denim down against his skin. Diego reached for one of the knives tucked into his belt.  
  
"Get the fuck out."  
  
Klaus yelped and ran.  
  
\---  
  
**Three**  
  
Allison froze in her tracks, perfectly shaped brows drawing together as she lingered in the kitchen doorway and watched Klaus twirling around the table.  
  
"Is that my skirt?!"  
  
Klaus stopped- tripped, stumbled, caught himself, then spun around to face his sister with a grin.  
  
"This old thing? Of course not."  
  
"You're high," Allison observed, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Sure am!" Klaus gave another spin, giggling as the dark skirt fanned out around his legs.  
  
"-and wearing one of my skirts."  
  
Klaus held out his hand, index finger extended upward.  
  
"No, I'm high and wearing my _own_ skirt."  
  
Allison threw her hands up, sighing heavily.  
  
"You could just _ask_ , you know?"  
  
"To borrow my own skirt?" He flashed another grin, humming as he twirled around again, "Wanna do each other's nails?"  
  
"You're so weird," She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. The corner of her mouth twitched, "Of _course_. Let's go."  
  
\---  
  
**Four**  
  
Klaus sighed as he dug through his laundry, lifting a shirt, sniffing it, then making a face as he tossed it aside. This was exactly why he stole his siblings' clothes.  
  
\---  
  
**Five**  
  
Five watched Klaus suspiciously, eyes narrowed- studying, calculating. Once he was _absolutely_ sure, he jumped across the courtyard, intercepting his brother's trek to the door in a shimmer of blue. Klaus let out a little shriek.  
  
"You're wearing one of my uniforms."  
  
Klaus frowned, looked down at his clothes, then back up at Five.  
  
"They all look the same. What makes you think this one is yours?"  
  
Five rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.  
  
"You're precisely three and a half inches taller than me. Those shorts are three and a half inches too short. Therefore, they must be _my_ shorts."  
  
Klaus blinked, looked down again.  
  
"Huh. Can't argue with that logic," He shrugged, hands going to the waistband of the shorts, "Want 'em back?"  
  
" _God,_ no. But next time, I'm putting bleach in your shampoo," Five jumped away again, disappearing into the house in another cloud of blue haze.

Klaus let out another shriek.  
  
\---  
  
**Six**  
  
Ben watched Klaus from his bed, propped up on one elbow. His brother was digging through his closet, making a mess of his room as he tossed shirts over his shoulder, before finally letting out a triumphant shout.  
  
"Ha! Found it!"  
  
"My hoodie?" Ben lifted an eyebrow as Klaus pulled the sweatshirt over his head and made a pleased little noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"Only the comfiest hoodie in the house, Benny," He curled his arms into his chest and pulled the neckline up to his nose, breathing in deeply and exhaling again on a sigh, "Smells nice, too."  
  
"Alright. Keep it, then."  
  
Klaus looked at Ben like he'd lost his mind.  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"If it makes you happy, keep it. I have other sweatshirts"  
  
The smile that spread across Klaus' face was worth it, Ben thought.  
  
\---  
  
**Seven**  
  
Vanya was reading on the sofa when Klaus abruptly dropped down next to her with a long-suffering groan and his head tilted onto her shoulder.  
  
"Va- _an_..." He looked up at her with those big green eyes, fluttering his dark lashes a little. She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.  
  
"What's wrong, Klaus?" She set her book aside, and as if on cue, Klaus slid down to rest his head in her lap, his lower lip pushed out slightly in a pout.  
  
"All of your clothes are too small on me."  
  
Vanya covered her mouth to hide her laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry. You want to borrow a pair of my socks?"  
  
Klaus shot upright so quickly, Vanya was sure it had to have made him a little dizzy.  
  
"You're the best, Van," He pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, "Seriously, the _best_."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in literal years, but TUA kinda does that to you. Wrote this bit of fluff for a break from the much heavier, much longer fic I'm currently working on. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
